Nunca más
by Sisa Lupin
Summary: En ocasiones solo hace falta cierto estímulo para prender la chispa que siempre habían intentado sofocar. SLASH!


_** Nunca más **_

Los estados alterados de conciencia revelan los mayores enigmas de nuestra existencia. El joven Sirius Black lo sabía bien. Su vida se había caracterizado por un sinsentido racional en donde cada sentimiento, impulso y escalofrío en la espalda debían ser tenidos en cuenta para guiar sus pasos día a día hasta su irremediable final. Tarde o temprano todos moriremos, y su alma de rebelde le había susurrado en innumerables ocasiones que debía vivir al máximo porque cada momento podía ser el último. No obstante, Sirius Black no sabía hasta que punto esa noche de otoño y de vientos tormentosos pondría en cuestión su hasta ahora incuestionable forma de vida.

Él amaba la lealtad, y su lealtad siempre estaría con sus amigos. Por ese motivo, no dudó ni un segundo en entrar en aquel antro de mala muerte para arrebatarle al Destino el alma condenada injustamente de su camarada. Había cogido la costumbre de seguir sus pasos ya fuera de día o de noche, y no con la intención de traicionarle o injuriarle sino para protegerle como siempre había hecho desde que se conocieron ya fuera o no luna llena aún cuando ahora prefería otras compañías.

Decenas de caras se volvieron a su paso. Sabían muy bien quién era el primogénito de los Black y que no era uno de los suyos. Sirius escrutó sus rostros con mirada gélida como inmune al rastro de voces calladas a su paso. Sabía perfectamente que estaba allí, en algún lugar, y abriendo el lavabo de caballeros lo encontró acurrucado en un rincón con la cabeza bamboleándose de forma inestable sobre sus hombros. El joven de cabello oscuro y melena corta le sostuvo el rostro con ambas manos intentando analizar sus ojos antaño de un color miel claro que ahora quedaban eclipsados por una negra pupila vaticinando que no era solo alcohol lo que corría por sus venas. No había signos de reconocimiento por su parte tan solo esa mirada ausente y perdida en el infinito. Tampoco hubo palabras al respecto y aun con las pocas ganas de cooperar que tenía Remus Lupin en su estado Sirius consiguió levantarle metódicamente haciendo que uno de sus brazos rodease sus hombros sosteniéndolo a su vez por la cadera mientras le empapaba la cabeza bajo el grifo.

Para cuando salieron de aquel local en el callejón Knockturn el cielo arreciaba lluvia. Era como si todos los astros se hubieran conjurado en su contra, pero Sirius Black nunca había creído en profecías. Con talante firme condujo a través de la tormenta a su amigo arrastrándole casi contra su voluntad en unos pasos que se hacían cada vez más interminables. El licántropo era más alto que él, pero en cuanto a obstinación a Sirius no le ganaba nadie; estaba dispuesto a ponerle a salvo fuera como fuese.

En aquella ardua tarea continuaron durante varios minutos a pesar de todos los obstáculos a salvar ya fueran transeúntes, árboles, farolas o incluso muros hasta llegar al apartamento del joven Black. Hacía muy poco que se había mudado allí; su impulsivo carácter le hacía variar de hogar tantas veces como podía para no anclarse a ningún tipo de rutina después de su marcha de Hogwarts y el hogar de los Potter. Así mismo, como mobiliario tenía lo imprescindible. Una sola habitación que hacía las veces de cama y sofá, una mesilla de noche, un sillón en frente del aparato muggle llamado televisor, cuarto de baño y cocina con un frigorífico repleto de cervezas y comida basura, era lo único que necesitaba.

Tras cerrar la puerta con un puntapié, dirigió a Remus hacia la cama donde él mansamente se sentó mientras Sirius le quitaba los zapatos y la ropa empapada por la lluvia secándole después con una toalla y tumbándole bajo las sábanas para que intentase dormir algo. Su alteración hacia que no pudiera pegar ojo y se moviese de un lado para otro emitiendo frases sin sentido. Ante aquello Sirius no podía hacer nada salvo vigilarle desde la cocina mientras encendía uno de sus cigarrillos. Eso siempre le calmaba los nervios.

Odiaba verle en ese estado, alejándose cada vez más de aquellos que verdaderamente le querían. La sociedad no toleraba a alguien como él y sus ausencias injustificadas en los innumerables trabajos que había conseguido hasta la fecha habían hecho que se le despidiera una y otra vez. Para un mago que había sido precepto, delegado y premio anual era una completa decepción para si mismo. Eso había hecho que quedara seducido por ideas extremas en cuento a la supremacía de los hombres lobos en la sociedad que conectaban directamente con posturas que cierto mago tenebroso pugnaba por instaurar.

Una última calada y sus pensamientos se dispersaron como el humo por toda la estancia mientras caminaba hacia el sillón que esa noche haría las veces de cama.

Él sabía perfectamente que Remus no era malvado. No podía serlo. Tan solo era demasiado ingenuo. Siempre le había tenido por el hermano menor que deseaba que Regulus hubiera sido. El licántropo era su modelo de rectitud a seguir, su refugio… y nada ni nadie podría corromperle mientras él siguiera con vida.

Sus movimientos espasmódicos se detuvieron y Sirius pudo por fin darse un respiro en su vigilancia para echar una cabezada, aunque no por mucho tiempo. No sabría decir que fue lo que le despertó con exactitud, pero aun era de noche tras su ventana y el viento hacia que las ramas arañasen los cristales de las mismas. El joven Black intentó desperezarse al tiempo que una voz reclamaba su cercanía.

- ... Sirius…

Casi tropezándose en el camino con los zapatos que le había quitado al licántropo se acercó a la cama. A pesar de las sábanas estaba tiritando aun cuando Sirius sabía que no era solo de frío. Solo su presencia parecía calmarle. Sus ojos parecían menos dilatados que antes fijándose en el rostro del animago mientras su mano buscaba temblorosas la suya.

- Estoy aquí - respondió cogiéndola firmemente.

- … Lo siento mucho.

Para cuando levantó la mirada vio lagrimas en sus ojos y Sirius no pudo evitar que se le encogiera el corazón ante aquello mientras intentaba consolarle acariciando sus cabellos castaños. Se inclinó hasta tocar la frente del licántropo con la suya; no quería que le viese llorar. Sirius era un tipo duro, o al menos, eso creía hasta esa aciaga noche. Era una sensación extraña ese sentimiento que le atravesaba el cuerpo en ese momento. Ni siquiera tenía un nombre para ese _algo_. Nunca había experimentado _eso_ por quien se encontraba reposando ahora en su cama o quizás jamás había querido escuchar aquel canto de sirena. Sirius Black no se cuestionó si eso estaba bien o mal, lo único que deseaba en esos momentos era a él.

Sus labios buscaron los suyos tanteándole primero con suavidad saboreándolos muy lentamente. Temía una reacción violenta del licántropo, pero ésta no llegó sino que por el contrario Remus se acopló perfectamente al ritmo impuesto por el joven Black dando vía libre a esa locura momentánea.

Los besos se hicieron cada vez más posesivos y salvajes; sus lenguas enredadas en una danza frenética por dominar la boca del otro. Sirius comenzó a desabrocharse la hebilla de su cinturón intentando liberar el bulto de su entrepierna al tiempo que mordía su labio inferior.

Una vez se hubo desprendido de su ropa no tardó en introducirse debajo de las sábanas donde Remus le esperaba en su interior cálido y desnudo salvo por los calzoncillos. Jamás había tenido sexo con otros hombres y dudaba mucho que Remus tuviera algún tipo de experiencia al respecto como ponían de manifiesto la cantidad de chicas que habían desfilado por sus habitaciones en Hogwarts. Ambos habían escuchado los leves gemidos que salían de sus gargantas en esos momentos a través de los doseles carmesí mientras que ahora esos mismos gemidos repercutían el uno sobre el otro. A pesar de todo, Sirius conocía perfectamente el mecanismo del placer masculino empezando por subirse encima del licántropo para restregar su erección contra la suya.

Aquello era como un delirante paraíso o infierno o todo al mismo tiempo. Remus permanecía con los ojos entrecerrados intentado retener esa sensación el mayor tiempo posible, aun cuando sabía que no iba a tardar mucho ya que Sirius había cogido con una de sus manos el centro de su placer subiendo y bajando muy lento al principio y cada vez más rápido. Al animago le encantaba mirar su rostro mientras hacia eso, pero más le fascinaba mordisquear su cuello, labios y enredar su lengua con la suya mientras lo hacia. Finalmente, su esencia se esparció con un grito liberador por parte de Remus cayendo de forma acuosa por el cuerpo del joven Black. Era extremadamente cálido y agradable. Pero ahí no iba a acabar la cosa para el licántropo, Sirius deseaba entrar en él despacio, salvaje y de todas las formas posibles. Sin embargo, cuando fue a coger uno de los preservativos que siempre guardaba en el cajón de la mesilla de noche se topó directamente con algo que había olvidado…

Fue entonces cuando su mente se impuso por primera vez frente a sus deseos y como si de un lazo del diablo se tratase obligara a su cuerpo a detenerse y recapacitar sobre lo que estaba teniendo lugar en ese preciso instante con uno de sus mejores amigos. El joven Black extendió el brazo agarrando el portarretratos que encerraba la foto de cuatro chicos sonrientes tras su graduación en el último año del colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería. Fue en ese instante cuando lo comprendió todo. Sus impulsos acabarían por arruinarlos. Si continuaba adelante perdería a sus amigos, en especial a Remus Lupin. Unos leves ronquidos indicaron al animago que su compañero acababa de caer presa del sueño y tal vez fuera mejor así. Tal vez.

Sirius abandonó la cama aún sintiéndose avergonzado de conservar su excitación por el licántropo. Él podría echarle la culpa a la bebida y a las drogas, pero el joven Black no. Eso era algo que sabía y siempre habrá de saber a partir de entonces. Ya no había vuelta atrás aun cuando no hubiera absolutamente nadie en ese mundo quien pudiera saberlo, él siempre lo llevaría inscrito bajo la piel... Porque _Eros_ ha encontrado en aquella noche turbulenta a _Psique_ y juntos han bailado la danza prohibida.

A la mañana siguiente, Remus se despertó con la cabeza embotada, pero consciente de que algo extraño había sucedido esa noche. No sabía darle nombre, pero allí estaba su amigo mirándole con ojos preocupados desde el otro extremo de la habitación.

- ¿Qué ha pasado…?

Sirius se dio la vuelta para no mirarle a la cara, y con gesto grave, solo mencionó:

- Nada.


End file.
